kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris D'Amico
Christopher "Chris" D'Amico is the son of crimelord Frank D'Amico who became the "superhero" Red Mist and later the super-villain The Mother Fucker. He is the secondary antagonist in Kick-Ass and the main antagonist of Kick-Ass 2. Biography ''Kick-Ass Despite living a rich lifestyle due to his father's wealth, Chris does not have any friends because his bodyguard Stu scares away other teenagers who attempt to befriend Chris, which causes him to resent Stu. With his eighteenth birthday just mere months away, Chris feels that he is ready to learn how to become a mob boss like his father, and desperately wants be part of the family business. He respects the vigilante Kick-Ass for his courage to "make a difference", but when it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris, being a huge comic book fan, puts together a plan to lure out Kick-Ass by disguising himself as a superhero, Red Mist, and befriending Kick-Ass in order to lead him to an ambush. He arranges a meeting with Kick-Ass, and the two get along well. He takes Kick-Ass for a ride in the Mist Mobile, although he plans to drive him to Frank's warehouse where a group of his father's henchmen are waiting. However, when they arrive at the safehouse, they find it has been attacked and burned down. While searching for survivors, Chris discovers that the goons awaiting his arrival have been killed, and realises that Kick-Ass is not responsible. He grabs a teddy bear with a camera hidden inside which he had placed there in order to film Kick-Ass' unmasking and place it on the internet, and escapes the warehouse along with Kick-Ass before it explodes. Chris returns to his father's headquarters and tells him not to worry about Kick-Ass, as he is "just some geek" before showing him the recording of another vigilante, Big Daddy, killing Frank's goons and burning down the warehouse. Chris arranges another meeting with Kick-Ass and claims that the two are wanted dead by "some bad motherfuckers" who believe they are responsible for what happened to the thugs at the warehouse. Kick-Ass agrees to contact Big Daddy for help. Big Daddy gives Kick-Ass a destination; Safehouse B. Chris drives them to the safehouse with his father's goons following close behind them. When the two arrive at the safehouse, they are welcomed inside by Big Daddy. Chris proceeds to shoot Big Daddy's daughter Hit-Girl until she falls out of a window, and the goons then raid the safehouse and capture both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass despite Chris' insistence that the latter is no threat to them, and has no part in Big Daddy's vendetta against his father. Shaken with guilt, Chris tries to convince Frank to let Kick-Ass go having already proven his innocence. Frank, however, wants Kick-Ass killed on national television so as to "send a public service message to the people out there that being a superhero is bad for your health", and cannot do that with Big Daddy, as the public is unfamilar with him. Frank and Chris watch as both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy are tortured by Frank's thugs while tied to chairs and are about to be set on fire when Hit-Girl, who had survived Chris' attack on her due to wearing a bullet-proof vest, arrives to save them. After killing the goons, she manages to rescue Kick-Ass in time but her father is fatally burned. She then shoots out the camera, leaving both Frank and Chris speechless by what they just witnessed. When Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight on his father's orders and tries to kill him, but is ultimately unsuccessful. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask, becoming the super-villain The Mother Fucker, and vows revenge. Kick-Ass 2 Years after his fathers death, Chris D'Amico has moved out of the penthouse and in to a Mansion owned by his mother, Angie D'Amico. However, still enraged to avenge his fathers death, Chris decides it's time to get back into the suit and find Kick-Ass. He becomes delayed with this plan after discovering that his mom, now an alcoholic, has thrown away the Red Mist / Mistwing suit. Angered by his mothers actions, Chris continuously kicks the tanning bed fans with his mom inside. The fans cut out causing an electrical surge that kills his mother. In the after hours of his moms death, Chris is ravaging through her belongings in the hope to throw everything out. Javier, the new driver, comes across a pair of Frank D'Amico's guns and shows them to Chris. In doing so, Chris rushes to Javier and knocks over a bag with kinky clothing in. Minutes later, Chris is seen wearing these clothes with the intention to make his new outfit, and "hence forth shall be known as: The Mother Fucker". Soon enough, The Mother Fucker is out to commit his first evil crime. Javier takes him to a small convenience store however unaware of The Mother Fuckers intentions. He enters the store, demanding the cash register be emptied, waving his fathers guns around. While the register is being emptied, and elderly man enters the store noticing The Mother Fucker and the clerk. He automatically see's an error in The Mother Fuckers stance with the guns, and continues to mock him until he decides to shoot up the drinks fridge, with a slightly evil looking smirk. He grabs the money, and runs back to the car demanding Javier to drive away quick. Whilst still in the car, he asks Javier to put the word out that he's going to build an evil army to take down Kick-Ass once and for all. He names his army "The Toxic Mega-Cunts" and proceeds to hire quickly, recruiting locals from the social networking site Twitter. Javier finds him 4 evil badass's, in which he names: "Genghis Carnage, Black Death, Mother Russia and The Tumour". From recruiting the four badass's, he manages to find a member of Justice Forever, Night Bitch, in which he intends to rape to send a message. Embarrassingly for him, things did not all go to plan after he simply couldn't get an "evil boner". Night Bitch was instead beaten off screen. Later on we see The Toxic Mega-Cunts enter a pimped out plane hanger, which is from then on known as their hideout. The Mother Fucker gathers all Toxic Mega-Cunts' members into this hideout, before making a speech claiming on that night, Kick-Ass and Justice Forever will fall. He is then disrupted by Kick-Ass shouting out Chris' full name, luring Chris out. As he stands eye to eye with Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, he mocks and threatens both with his army. Hit-Girl changes the mood after she announces that "she's brought some friends". The hangar door opens and we see the Justice Forever army walk in. A huge battle then soon commences between the two army's, leading to Kick-Ass and The Mother Fucker fighting all over the hangar, including on top of the shark cage on the layover. Eventually, The Mother Fucker retreats to the rooftop luring Kick-Ass after him. Once Kick-Ass reaches the top of the rooftop, The Mother Fucker sprays him with nails by chucking a half full bucket at him. This weakens Kick-Ass, fuelling The Mother Fuckers intentions. But the fight doesn't end there. Kick-Ass returns to his feet to fight The Mother Fucker straight away. After a short battle, The Mother Fucker is kicked onto the glass roof leading to inside the hangar. We see the glass crack, before The Mother Fucker falls through. Kick-Ass is quick on his feet to grab him, but the over confident Mother Fucker refuses his help and falls. During the fall, he realises that his imminent death has arrived, before falling into the shark cage. From there, we see The Mother Fucker rise in happiness as he has survived the fall. However, he is attacked by the shark presumed dead. We see The Mother Fucker disappear underwater before blood rising to the top. The Mother Fucker is presumed dead at this point. Character traits Chris D'Amico was a huge comic book fan. He was eager to learn how to become a mafia boss like his father Frank D'Amico, and like his father, he was willing to kill anyone standing in the way of the D'Amico family business. He was not entirely heartless, however, as he wanted friends his own age but could not make any friends due to his bodyguard Stu always threatening other teenagers to stay away whenever they approached Chris. He was impressed by Kick-Ass' bravery to take a stand against crime, but did not hesitate to help his father ambush Kick-Ass and kill him when it was believed that Kick-Ass was responsible for killing Frank's henchmen and stealing his cocaine. He became the "superhero" Red Mist in order to do so. After learning that it was Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, who were behind the killings and theft, Chris no longer viewed Kick-Ass as an enemy. He tricked Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, but did not intend to put Kick-Ass' life in any danger. After springing his trap by gunning down Hit-Girl, his father's goons (who had followed him and Kick-Ass to Big Daddy's safehouse) raided the safehouse and took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive, ignoring Chris' pleas to let Kick-Ass go. A disgusted Chris pleaded in futility with his father to release Kick-Ass, as he was innocent and was no threat to them. Chris' respect for Kick-Ass turned into hatred, however, when Kick-Ass joined forces with Hit-Girl to destroy his father's organization, and he personally fought Kick-Ass, but failed to kill him. After Kick-Ass killed Frank to protect a beaten and bloodied Hit-Girl, Chris vowed revenge on him and dropped the Red Mist persona to become the super-villain The Mother Fucker. Relationships *Frank D'Amico - Father *Angie D'Amico - Mother *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - Enemy. *Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl - Enemy. *Ralph D'Amico - Uncle Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 film) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Christopher Mintz-Plasse Quotes (To Kick-Ass)"You wanna go fight some Crime? (To Kick-Ass)"Meet the Mist Mobile" (To Stu)"Under control your grabing a fucking Bazooka! You dumbass! "Kick-Ass!" (To Kick-Ass)"I can't believe your here man, your my hero no Kick-Ass no Red Mist. "Kick-Ass! I'm sorry! "As a Great man once said, Wait until they get a load of me" "A world full of Superheros huh? ( To Uncle Ralphie)"I'm going to make Kick-Ass pay for what he did to my Dad. "Hence forth I'll be known as The MotherFucker! "My Superpower is I'm Rich as Shit. ( To Kick-Ass & Hit Girl) "Are you really that stupid? Theirs two of you & a whole Army of us, Do you really have such a Hardon to die? (To Kick-Ass)"I'm gonna wipe my Ass with your Face! (To Kick- Ass)"Your Dad? You blow up my Dad with a Bazooka! (To Kick-Ass) "No. No. People WANT to win the lottery,People WANT to fuck Scarlett Johansson,No one WANTS to risk their life so some moron can walk through the projects at night. (To Kick-Ass)"Whats the point of wearing a Mask if you can't do what you want! (To Colonel Stars & Stripes)"I'm Here to End Kick-Ass! (To Toxic Mega Cunts)"We are Gonna Kill Kick-Ass!" Behind the scenes *Christopher Mintz-Plasse had to learn how to drive a stick shift for his "Mist Mobile" in the film. After the movie was finished he later said that he completely forgot how to. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse had originally auditioned for the role of Kick-Ass, but according to Mintz-Plasse, director Matthew Vaughn felt that he "had too much spunk and flare" and was given the role of Red Mist instead, a role which Mintz-Plasse found more fun to play. *In the film series, Chris' last name was changed from "Genovese" (the last name of his comic book counterpart) to "D'Amico". *This version of Chris is depicted as being much less sadistic than the comic book version, and unlike his comic book counterpart, he has a genuine respect for Kick-Ass and does not wish to see him come to any harm after learning that he is not responsible for the deaths of his father's henchmen. It is only after Kick-Ass teams up with Hit-Girl to bring down his family's business that Chris comes to hate him, whereas in the comics, he takes great pleasure in betraying Kick-Ass and watching him get tortured. Gallery 120409 kickass.jpg Kickass08 300dpi-1-.jpg KA Day 01-024.jpg KA Day 01-161.jpg KA-DS-D31-031.jpg 2010 kick-ass 007-1-.jpg KA-DS-D11-023.jpg 634.jpg KA-DS-D35--159.jpg Kick-ass-012-1-.jpg Kickass09 300dpi-2-.jpg KA Day 07-776.jpg Kick-Ass 2632-1-.jpg Kick-Ass 2634-1-.jpg Kick-Ass 2635-1-.jpg Mobile Motherfucker 1280x700 KickAss2.jpg Kick-ass-2-john-leguizamo-christopher-mintz-plasse.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.37.38 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.42.34 AM.png Kick-Ass-2-11jul2013-01-1-.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.38.20 AM.png Article-2205894-151C81CF000005DC-337 634x381-1-.jpg GM4xchO.jpg Motherfuckershoots.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.40.21 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.38.46 AM.png Sfbbbg.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.37.18 AM.png 3444.png 84009.png 63366.png Kick-ass-2-christopher-mintz-plasse-the-motherfucker1.jpg Kick-Ass 2 set visit - top of story featured photo gallery-1-.jpg 6733.png 13333.png Nmfff.png Kkddd.png Lhgg.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.39.36 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.44.30 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.47.18 AM.png 00999.png Tumblr m5o6voJO8Q1r4zrp3o1 1280-1-.png Tumblr l39knsV1ZD1qbg14qo1 1280-1- - Copy.jpg Tumblr l3ltofoyJI1qbg14qo1 1280-1- - Copy.jpg Article-2205894-151C81B3000005DC-619 634x728-1-.jpg Redmist.png 8en8hZ6.jpg KICK ASS RED MIST 1 by adonihs-1-.jpg Banner5.jpg Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Villains Category:Kick-Ass (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters